A Hundred Different Ways
by Bitter-Sweet-ish
Summary: Edward has always been a part of the Volturi and is now nearing the age of five hundred. Bella, having to complete the change lives with the Cullens. When Bella and Edward meet in Italy, Bella teaches Edward to become more civilized.Full summary on pro.!


**A/N: New story! I decided to do a Twilight fan fiction because the idea just popped in my head! I have been bugging myself to write one, but I didn't have an idea yet.**

**Oh, and I'm a Bella/Edward fan, but I like Jake too. A little. **

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**

**(Angie)**

**The Beginning**

BPOV

I remembered the excruciating pain. The way my body curled like I was electrocuted. The burning fire running through my veins, how I was giving in too quickly. My neck, wrists and ankles burned the hottest, reaching up to a million degrees and the way my head felt like it was going to explode. I remembered the hollow ringing in my ears, the way it felt like I was being crushed under a hundred tons of bricks, the screaming, the crying; my heart beating like a stopwatch trained to count every millisecond.

And then I lost track of time, and waited impatiently for the raging fire to melt away, but every hour, it grew hotter and hotter and my heart convulsed and I kept on throwing my head back and crying in pain; telling the mystery man to just kill me now. He was my saviour and torturer.

I slowly regained strength in my arms, legs and face but my torso was still churning with this _thing _that was killing me. I didn't even _know_ what was happening to me?

Was I an experimental human guinea pig, on a strange new science?

Was I being fed poison that was made to slowly kill the victim, just because?

Was it my old boyfriend, James? That wanted me to die so badly that he ran away from home, to try to mend his broken heart, never to return again?

I did not know.

But what I did know was that my heart sped faster and faster. And when my heart whispered its last _ga-llump_, I opened my eyes, and saw everything. I opened my eyes, and saw before me, my family.

That was two hundred years ago, and I am still living with my creator and father, Carlisle and wife Esme. My 'adopted' brothers and sisters: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. My vampire family.

I embraced this new life quickly, and tried to resist human blood. The way it smelled was irresistible, impossible to ignore. Like Medusa; entrancing, but deadly. You cannot help but to be around it. It was just so mouth watering. But I saw past temptation, and reached deep inside of me to find the human that was lost in this perfect, unfamiliar vampire self.

I was always disgusted with blood, the way it dripped from the being and splattering the ground. I despised it, and now wanting it running down my throat, I despised myself. Now, aged one hundred and forty nine I, Bella Cullen, have never drunk any human blood.

As an inside joke, our family calls ourselves 'vegetarians'. Meaning we don't drink human blood, but as a substitute and to satisfy the raw thirst, we drink animal blood. It may not be as appealing but it calms down the fire for a while, and gives out eyes a warm, creamy topaz colour. I loved it the first time I saw myself in the mirror and decided this would be my lifestyle. And besides, it was kind of convenient. You just had to shy away from the outside world and disguise yourself in the forest, and then feed. It took only a mere hour, and it was way easier and simpler than running down to the village and spend all your allowance on bread, that was currently low.

I hated my human life, though I cannot remember most of it. I only remembered bits and pieces, but that's when I think really hard to unearth my past. I remembered the time my mom, Renee and my father, Charles walked me to my first day of school. When Michael asked me to that one dance in the 1860's, the Foxtrot. I absolutely abhorred it; it supposed to be smooth and romantic, and I hated Michael. Other girls swooned in his presence but when he was near it irked me. I felt like he was trying too hard and was desperate for me. I did not like that. So I tried to pair him up with another beautiful girl in my class and they instantly fell in love, me forgotten.

Those were some memories, and even though I am an immortal living for forever, I always wondered what my human life would be like; I always believed in other dimensions. How old would I look like when I would be nearing seventy? How would my kids and grandkids look like? Would I be married to James? Would I have a good house, with lots and lots of food and nice furniture? Constant questions with a mystery answer that only God would know if it did happen. But it didn't, and my old life died when this one began.

Do I regret being a vampire? Sometimes no. Carlisle is a very kind, generous man with a beautiful caring wife. Emmett was such a jokester and I always saw him a brother I never had. While Rosalie reminded me of those rich, posh woman that lavished themselves in gowns and expensive jewels; but in some way she was like a sister too, I guess. Well the spoiled bunch. Alice was a true best friend. A best friend that was loyal and would throw herself into a fire pit just so you can live. And she was my favourite out of the family. Jasper, the soldier he was, I constantly pictured him to be a gruff bear, but only to be a soft teddy bear on the inside.

Carlisle was mated to Esme, and Alice with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. All matched and sown together, leaving me feeling constantly like a third wheel. But I try to conceal my feelings. That is because of Jasper's gift.

Jasper's gift was very unique. He can sense anybody's feelings; maybe that's how he is always the first to run away when Alice stirs up another tantrum. A very few rare bunch of vampires have special powers. We don't know why yet, but Carlisle has a theory. That we bring our strongest trait from our human lives and that trait blossoms into something more when we change into a vampire, leaving us a one of a kind talent. Jasper isn't the only person that has a talent Alice and I have a talent too. Alice can read the future, and ninety percent she is correct, but the future isn't set in stone and as soon as that person changes his mind that future is something that could have happened. My power is shielding others and myself if I want. I think it is more of a battle weapon, and that is surprising because I never was a violent being when I was human.

I was weak and skinny and that is how I became this way…because I was useless thing, a thing with weak bones that was covered by pale skin. And if I learned what would happen to me, I still wouldn't be able to save myself, because my human family was too poor to buy proper food.

My vampire family on the other hand, were very rich and we wore something different everyday. Because we don't need to bathe, eat, or birth any more children, there were heaps of left over money that we barely use. Money was just another prop, and used on clothes, furniture (another prop) and if there was a sudden emergency that Alice would foresee.

Vampires have excellent memory, and here is a bit of information on myself.

My name is Bella Cullen; I am one hundred and forty nine years old, mate less and currently wanted by Aro, leader of the dark coven of the Volturi, for my talent. I might have to join the Volturi by force, meaning I have to rip myself from the family picture of the Cullen's. Did I want to go to Italy? No. Not even if the legendary, gorgeous Edward Volturi was part of the coven.

**A/N: Chapter One. There. **

**Like it? **

**Please tell, because if you guys don't I might delete it, cause I have never written anything about Twilight. Only once when I had to write a book report to hand in my teacher.**

**Review?**

**-Bitter-Sweet-ish**


End file.
